In the area of oral hygiene, toothbrushes are known which, as stated above, have a hollow handle, which determines a container for toothpaste, capable of supplying the latter to the bristles of the head, for example, by means of simple elastic deformation of said handle, as occurs in Spanish Patent numbers 8701529 and 9000983, in Patent Application PCT W 091/13569, in the European Patent Application 0 407 917 and in the Spanish Utility Models 8902663, 8700520 and 8800095, while other solutions, such as, for example, Spanish Patent 900083 or Utility Model 8700838, provide pushing means to pump the toothpaste from the handle toward the head.
In each case, at least one orifice is disposed in the head of the toothbrush. This orifice is maintained permanently open for discharging toothpaste and results in problems of drying and deterioration of the product. At the same time, the manipulation of the toothbrush may involuntarily result in deformations of the handle which, in turn, causes an undesired exit of the toothpaste through the head.
One apparent solution to this problem is one, which is offered in PCT W 090/09122, in which a toothbrush is provided, the head of which rotates in such a manner that the toothbrush is kept isolated until the moment of initiating the use of the toothbrush, at which time the rotation of the head establishes communication between it and the reservoir of toothpaste detained in the handle. However, this solution is provided for single-use toothbrushes and, if applying the principle to multi-use toothbrushes was desired, it would then be effective only until the time use was initiated, since after communication is first established between the reservoir and the head, it cannot be reclosed.